


Haikyuu Poly Drabbles

by therealaisabelle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Cock Warming, Consensual Somnophilia, Creampie, Cum Eating, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dom Akaashi Keiji, Dom Sugawara Koushi, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, Dumbification, Exhibitionism, F/M, Gentle Sex, Incesty things, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shibari, Smut, Somnophilia, Spit Kink, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28842627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealaisabelle/pseuds/therealaisabelle
Summary: A Collection of random Haikyuu Poly relationships. These are all smut. Reposted from Tumblr. I'm gonna be honest here I don't know the shortest or the longest fic. Have fun!. <3
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Sawamura Daichi, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Suna Rintarou & Reader, Tendou Satori/ Suna Rintarou, Tendou Satori/Reader, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Comments: 25
Kudos: 248





	1. Work- (Iwaizumi x Daichi x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking about my babies from Tumblr all day. I've decided to repost my poly drabbles on here. I'll post one every other day until I've posted all the old ones and the ones I didn't post on Tumblr. <3

daichi stumbles home from work late to find his boyfriend balls deep in your ass. the wet slap of his thighs against yours echoes through the apartment loud enough that he hears it before he opens the front door.

iwaizumi has your legs spread wide as he bounces you on his cock. he’s sitting facing the door so that the first thing daichi sees when he comes through is hajime’s dick as it disappears into your ass and your stuffed pussy.

it’s sporting his custom made plug with a pretty red D printed on the black jewel. “did you get our princess ready for me?” he asks hajime.

“all yours,” hajime grunts out. he doesn’t stop fucking up into you and daichi loves the sight of your tiny little asshole stretched wide around hajime’s cock. you’re so fucked out you don’t even see when daichi pulls his cock out, don’t even feel when he pops the plug out of you.

“fuck,” he groans as he watches Iwaizumi’s cum leak out of your cunt. he dips his finger into it and chuckles when you whine. “how many loads?”

“four dai,” hajime is close, daichi looks up at him and he grins when hajime’s lids flutter.

daichi leans over your shoulder to kiss hajime deeply, tongues tangling, teeth clashing and then he pulls away to sink his cock into your waiting pussy. the action displaces hajime’s come and it gushes out around his dick as he presses forward. you make a choking sound and daichi leans forward to kiss you gently.

hajime slows his strokes until daichi bottoms out and they moan in unison when you clamp down.

“please, please daddy,” you slur into the air and daichi and hajime lock eyes because they know you don’t even know your own name right now.

“you’re doing so good for us,” hajime whispers in one ear.

“just a little more baby,” daichi coos in the other. “such a good little girl for us, just a little longer.”

you whimper out an okay daddy and they proceed to fuck two more loads of cum into you; daichi filling your greedy little cunt and haji stuffing your needy ass.

they take care of you afterward. running you a bath, washing your hair, dressing you, making you dinner and then they curl up next to you, kisses are exchanged and you throw one leg over haji’s waist and pull daichi’s arm over yours.

daichi and hajime watch you drift off, they don’t know it but they’re both thinking about how much they love you and each other.


	2. Sharing- (Osamu x Atsumu x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Miya Twins can share

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No.2- Also, I'll update the tags as I post so I don't flood a particular tag with absent content.

you’re spread open on the dining table of your apartment, left leg over osamu’s shoulder, right leg held open by atsumu. you want to say this situation started out purely by accident but, you’d be lying. getting fucked by the miya twins has been a fantasy of yours since you first met them. of course, you were never brave enough to actually say anything about it but, atsumu has never been very good at hiding his attraction to you and well from the way osamu usually glared at his brother’s forwardness you’d assumed he was equally attracted to you.

it never helped that they’d sometimes team up to tease you whenever they could. this turned out to be your downfall, and it was during a teasing session that they’d learned of your desire to be fucked by them both. you didn’t even say anything out loud, but it was your silence after osamu had jokingly pointed it out that you never complained about their tag team teasing, that it was almost like you wanted it.

it’s how you ended up here. the thick vein along the side of osamu’s cock dragging against your gummy walls whenever he was inside you, and the mushroomed head of atsumu’s cock bumping into the entrance of your cervix. it was…everything you’d imagined and more. you figured they’d be competitive at least but, they weren’t, they worked like a well-oiled machine to make you into a crying mess before they even begun to fuck you.

by the time you realized they were taking turns fucking into your slicked-up cunt, you were three orgasms in.

“she’s so fuckin’ tight,” atsumu hisses, “the tightest little slut, fuck.”

“she’s such a good girl,” osamu coos, “god, look how well her pussy’s taking my cock.”

the mixture of atsumu’s degrading words and osamu’s praise let you dizzy, had your cunt clenching around air when osamu pulled out in time for atsumu to guide his cock in. the process repeats itself until you’re full-on crying, sobbing for one of them to stay put, to fuck you properly.

“we’re both getting in there, princess,” osamu assures you, the meaning behind his words don’t register until atsumu chuckles.

“bet her pussy can do it,” he pushes against your legs until your knee is pressed against your side ono the bed and osamu mirror’s his actions. you realize a little too late what that means but your cunt clenches at the thought of them sharing you like that, filling you like that. osamu slaps his cock against your pussy before lining himself up.

“if ya can’t take it, just tell us to stop,” he says, “and we will.” you nod and he eases himself back into you, fucking your walls slowly, teasingly, coaxing your slick out, drawing breathless thank yous from your parted lips. he leans down to kiss you, it’s slow and gentle, but firm, grounding, he tastes like spicy shrimp and mayo, the kind he makes at Onigiri Miya, it’s delicious, per usual.

he pulls back and you prop yourself up on your elbows to watch atsumu squeeze the head of his cock next to osamu. the sensation is new, and your body reacts immediately, squeezing and sucking at them.

“ah shit, “atsumu curses, he leans his head against his brother’s shoulder when he bottoms out.

osamu stares at your face, your eyes are rolled back, and your breath are coming rapidly, “ya okay pretty girl? want us to continue?” he doesn’t try to hide the strained quality of his voice.

you can feel them, atsumu’s deeper than osamu but the stretch, oh God, the stretch was maddening. you barely nod before they begin to move, atsumu pulling out and osamu grinding against your walls.

“fuck, ya feel s’good,” osamu moans, “so fuckin’ tight.”

“yer cunts fucking stretched,” atsumu smacks at one of your breasts, and chuckles when all you can do is moan. “this really the first time ya did this?” atsumu knows you can’t answer, as they both speed up.

osamu wipes at the tears that begin to trickle down your cheeks and coos about how pretty you are, while atsumu grunts about how much of a slut you are for being able to fit both of them in you. it takes them less time than you expected to have you creaming around them, especially with atsumu’s fingers shoved into your mouth and osamu’s fingers toying at your clit.

they cum soon after, filling your cunt together, pulling out with an embarrassing pop. astumu prods at your entrance experimentally and they make identical sounds of surprise when he easily fits four of his fingers inside of you.

they step back to watch the way your hole gapes at them, leaking their cum down between your ass cheeks and onto the dining table. it dawns on you in the recess of your mind that, they’ve probably done this before. you chuckle at the realization that despite their short-comings and teasing nature with each other, the miya twins like to share.


	3. Back to Sleep- (Atsumu x Sakusa x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like someone said they were excited to read this one again? Here you go, love <3

sakusa thinks when you’d originally said okay to them using you even while you were asleep you hadn’t considered a scenario like this one. atsumu is, unfortunately, a fan of cock warming, something that lead to him being last to fuck your pretty little pussy but, tonight sakusa had stayed late. told atsumu he could leave without him. he felt that his spikes were growing sloppy, and while atsumu would be the ideal person to help him, the idea of leaving you all alone in your apartment for longer than necessary, made him unhappy.

he doesn’t regret his decision one bit. you’re both asleep. beautiful in the sliver of light that filters through the curtains. atsumu lays on his back, one arm bent under the back of his head, lips slightly parted against your forehead. You’re on top of him, face pressed against his collar bone, legs on either side of him. from the doorway sakusa can tell you’re both naked. he can see the outline of atsumu’s knuckles through the sheet covering you, he’s got one hand splayed across your ass cheek.

he strips himself of his mask and clothes, discarding them in the hamper. he chooses not to shower solely because he can also see the outline of his plug, the one he uses to keep you stuffed with his cum when he’s feeling particularly possessive. the green of it shines through the sheet and the rushing of blood to his cock can be blamed on it.

his knee dips into the bed near atsumu’s hip and he’s careful to tug the sheets off without waking either of you. when you’re bare to him, he has to grab at his cock to give it a few soothing strokes. the view? phenomenal.

atsumu is buried in you to the hilt, he’s obviously soft and some of his cum has leaked out to make a sticky mess on his lower abdomen.

“fuck,” sakusa mutters to himself. the plug is an obscene green, the fluorescent reminiscent of his days at itachiyama. originally a gag gift from komori for his twenty-first birthday. the jewel twinkles invitingly and for a moment he forgots he’s supposed to be gentle. fingers wrap around it, twisting experimentally.

you whimper and he pauses, moves higher on the bed so he’s leaning over your back, free hand braced next to atsumu’s head. he leans down to leave feather light kisses along your exposed cheek. you squirm, pressing the plug deeper, and sakusa can’t help the chuckle that escapes him at your needy whine.

“shh,” he coos. “daddy’s got you.” the plug slips free and sakusa lips ghost across your forehead as he lines the head of his cock up with your entrance. he glances up to atsumu’s face, he hasn’t even moved. sakusa’s a little disappointed that the man can probably sleep through an earthquake.

your lips part when he bottoms out, brows drawing together, your walls flutter around him and his head drops to atsumu’s chest at the feel.

“god,” he whispers, staying still is proving to be difficult with the way you’ve started to shift around.

“’omi?” you slur. sakusa exhales through his nose when he looks up and meets your unfocused gaze.

“hi, beautiful,” he kisses your parted lips gently.

“feels good omi,” you pout, hips jerking under him.

“behave,” he hisses. “don’t wanna wake ‘tsumu do you baby?”

“nuh uh,” you answer, still sleep drunk.

“good girl,” sakusa coos. “you’re such a good girl.” he thrusts slowly, hand coming up to slip three of his fingers into your mouth. you’ve never been very good at staying quiet. your eyes roll and sakusa glances down to your ass where you’re taking his entire length, pussy still stuffed with atsumu. “the best girl,” he pants.

you try to gurgle a reply and sakusa’s fingers press harder against your tongue. “shh baby, let daddy fuck you back to sleep.”


	4. A Mistake- (Suna x Tendou x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You make a grave mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi <3

you made a mistake. you remind yourself of this for the hundredth time as rintarou and satori stare you down from the foot of the bed. a reckless slip up with potentially crippling repercussions. suna tosses your hot pink silicone dildo onto the bed next to you and tuts.

“we can’t make you cum, eh?”

satori chuckles dryly next to him, “so, teach us,” he shrugs, “teach us how to make you cum.”

your cheeks burn with the kind of humiliation that makes you want to jump off the top of the nearest high rise. they know you can’t cum on your own, haven’t been able to since the first time they’d fucked you together. you also knew this, and yet you’d let your anger get the best of you, as you’d spat that lie in their faces. “fuck you! you can’t even make me cum anyway! i’ll do it myself!” you’d yelled.

you made a mistake, and now as you lay naked in the middle of your shared bed both men waiting patiently for your instructions, you have to swallow the humiliation as far down as it’ll go, because your pride would never let you back down now.

“touch me,” you try to demand, and your heart crashes against your rib cage at the poorly concealed smirk on tendou’s face. he crawls onto the bed to sit on his knees next to your hip and lazily run one of his fingers along your thighs.

“rintarou, where does she want me to touch her?” your other boyfriend joins you on the bed and kneels on your other side.

“dunno, she already sucks at this,” he tuts, as he joins tendou in dragging long fingers across your flesh. your breaths are coming quickly, their fingers leaving a scalding path up your thigh.

“my pussy,” your words come out more of a broken whimper than anything else. “touch my pussy,” you repeat.

“you heard her,” tendou looks up at suna, “touch her pussy.” they chuckle in unison as they each rest open palms against your pussy, tendou on the right and suna on the left. neither of them moves and your cunt flutters at their close proximity.

“my clit,” you say again, you’ve grown irritated. “rin, rub my clit, ‘tori i want your fingers inside me.”

they do as instructed, rintarou rubbing rough, choppy circles on your sensitive nub, and satori plunging a long finger into your cunt, he doesn’t move it just stares at the way you flutter greedily around the single digit.

“like this?” suna asks and you have to suppress the urge to slap him in the face.

“no,” you frown, he knows how, he knows that’s not how and it’s driving you crazy. tendou’s finger isn’t filling you either, he knows you can take more, they know. you watch them smirk at each other and you bite your tongue to stop the sob of frustration that threatens to escape you.

“you know what to say, beautiful,” satori hums. he wiggles his finger reflexively and you moan, jerking against suna’s hand. suna’s rubbing picks up the pace and you shove his hand away, legs coming to close around tendou’s finger till buried inside you.

suna laughs out loud. “you’re not a very good instructor,” he grins.

“please,” you say it before you can even stop yourself. “‘m sorry, please, please make me cum.”

your pride drowns in the well of frustration that bubbles in the base of your gut. the atmosphere changes immediately. suna pulls your legs back open to get back to your clit and when his fingers find the nub it draws a whimper out of you.

“yes, yes, yes,” you babble, finally, “thank you, thank you, thank you.”

tendou retracts his finger to add two more to your greedy pussy and you wail.

“look how much she’s creaming,” tendou chuckles over the sloppy sound of your cunt. “can you believe her?”

rin leans down until his face is centimeters away from you, lips a hair’s breadth from yours. “she’s still our good girl, she just needs to be reminded that this pussy was trained by us for us,” he kisses you roughly, tongue twisting with yours in a chaotic dance. he pulls back to watch the way your mouth has dropped open at the speeding up of tendou’s thrusts.

“she forgets sometimes,” tendou tuts, his erection presses into your hips as he lays a hand against your lower stomach. “she forgets we can make her do-” suna’s rubbing increases in speed and you scramble to grab on to something, anything to keep yourself grounded, “-this.”

tendou’s fingers curl against your walls, right where he knows you need him and you cum with an unabashed wail that they’re sure the neighbors hear. your cunt gushes and spits cum all over their hands and the bed. “good girl,” suna coos.

tendou retracts his fingers after you’re done and reaches his hand across your body to suna’s waiting mouth. they both moan; suna at the taste of your slick and tendou at the feel of suna’s mouth around his fingers.

“thank you,” you whimper, “won’t say it again, ‘m sorry.”

they chuckle. “we know, baby, you were just mad,” suna says, he’s settled in behind you, rearranged your body so that you’re leaning against his chest. “we didn’t mean to make you mad either,” he murmurs against your ear, he runs one roughened palm down your chest to squeeze and palm at your breasts and to roll your nipples between his fingers. “let us make it up to you?”

your lids flutter as you look up at tendou who’s rid himself of his clothes, he’s stroking his cock lazily, eyes roaming your body appreciatively.

“please,” you stretch your hands out to tendou, and he grasps one of them in his to press kisses against the knuckles.

“we’re sorry,” he whispers against them. “we will.”


	5. Balance- (Ushijima x Tendou x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why am I losing track of when I'm supposed to post? >.<

there’s a certain balance that is maintained in your life because of your boys.

it’s the slow sex from tendou when you’ve had an especially long day. his gentle kisses peppering your face, the slow stroking of his cock against your walls forcing whines and moans and whimpers out of you. the breathy I love yous against each other’s lips as he rocks his hips into you; rutting against your pussy, his pussy, their pussy. the way he shudders at every sigh of his name, every plea for him to: “fuck me, ‘tori.”

satori is gentle with you, nothing like you imagined the infamous guess monster of shiratorizawa to be. from the way he takes an annoying amount of time to prep you; leaving you shaking and twitching from his tongue and lips and those long, nimble fingers, to the way he always asks before he does anything: “are you sure, baby?”, “are you ready, love?” satori takes nothing for granted. he acts like he hasn’t seen you naked hundreds of times, touches you like you’re the most precious thing in his life, makes love to you like you’re his salvation, and maybe you are.

it’s the fucking from ushi when he’s still pent up from a game or just frustrated. against the bathroom tiles, bent over the arm of the couch, propped against the kitchen island. he fucks you with abandon, reveling in your screams of his name, in your chokes when you moan. ushijima appreciates that you are solid, strong, always ready to be grabbed by the hair and shoved face first into the nearest surface for him.

ushijima is rough with you. watching your little cunt split apart to take his cock is one of his favorite things. he likes to watch your cum coat his cock in sticky white layers, likes to feel the frantic fluttering when you’re cumming around him, hands scrambling to find purchase on something. he especially likes when he’s made you cum hard enough to blackout. he likes to take care of you afterward, making sure you were okay with everything he did. leaving little kisses against your throat and shoulders. reminding you that he loves you and that you’re not just his sex toy.

when they combine and they’ve exhausted you they’ll set up on the couch and cuddle you, running hands across your skin or hair or back until you’ve been lulled to sleep by the balancing of the scales. your boys on either side and you in between.


	6. Gentle- (Sugawara x Daichi x Reader)

daichi is on his knees at the foot of the bed, naked and hard, watching attentively as sugawara pounds into you. this is his punishment for being too rough with you on he weekend. he gets to sit on his knees, palms under his thighs, like a good boy and watch while suga makes you cum over and over and over on his cock and fingers and tongue and dildo and vibrator but, he doesn’t get to play. he doesn’t deserve it. 

he’s lucky he gets to be in the room at all to listen to your soft sighs, breathy moans and whines and enthusiastic squeals or the wet squelching of your cunt as it’s stretched open, teased and played with. he’s lucky suga wants him to see your face when he makes you cum from being gentle, when he makes you squirt from taking his time with you. 

sugawara pays him no attention where he’s kneeling, not even glancing at him from him from his peripheral and you’re so fucked out you can’t pay him attention. this is orgasm number four and daichi can see that suga is about to cum. he perks up because this is where he comes in. the only things he’s allowed to do.

he watches and listens as sugawara fills you up with his cum and then with a snap of his fingers daichi’s mouth is covering your slit, lapping gently because he’s knows you’re overstimulated, he sucks whatever he can of sugawara’s cum into his mouth making sure not to leave anything suga can see and then he turns to suga, mouth full of yours and suga’s mixed fluids and waits for instructions.

“spit in her mouth,” suga pants and daichi’s cock twitches excitedly at the prospect. he crawls over you and your finds your lips already parted. “good boy,” suga coos when daichi puckers his lips and lets the liquid land on your tongue. daichi almost almost opens his mouth to call you a dirty little slut, when your eyes roll into your head but, this isn’t his show. 

“swallow, sweetheart,” suga coos, and daichi returns to his place on his knees near the bed when you swallow loudly and stick your tongue out to show them both that you have.

“kou,” you slur just as he moves to clean you up. “daichi’s been good.”

daichi sucks in a harsh breath. he doesn’t want to get his hopes up. sugawara glances at him from the corner of his eyes when he twitches. 

“yeah?” he asks. “you wanna give dai a reward?”

you nod frantically and daichi whimpers. he whimpers.

“be gentle,” suga warns him. he does, he is, he’ll never be too rough again…unless you want it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I'm ready to post Demigod! Akaashi and get it over with...


	7. The Rules- (Akaashi x Bokuto x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how I've managed to survive school during this pandemic...but, I'm not anymore.

people regularly made the mistake of accusing akaashi of being the sane one in your relationship. his refined features, lean build, and gentle demeanor usually gave the illusion of elegance, propriety, vanilla. the assumption that a man who preferred to read and write in his spare time was boring was so, incredibly wrong. boring?

he was not.

akaashi keiji, behind the mahogany doors of your shared bedroom was a tyrant, a madman, an unforgiving dictator. the worst kind of leader. it was especially bad when he found one of his meticulously crafted rules were broken. there were three of them, two of which were assigned punishments and one that was left up in the air. open to anything.

 **rule 1:** no one cums before you. the bane of koutaro’s existence is that once his dick gets anywhere near your soft walls, or your equally soft lips he’s left brainless. hyper-focused on the feel of them around him, and this leads to him cumming early. it’s almost like he can’t help it. punishment is overstimulation. the pro-athlete is strapped to a chair, a vibrator tied to the shaft of his cock, and left to stare in agony as akaashi eats you out, sucks and fingers at your pulsing walls until you scream koutaro’s name. koutaro is allowed to cum, as many times as he likes, and punishment usually ends when his orgasms come dry and leave him sobbing akaashi’s name.

“I’m sorry, ‘m sorry, ‘m sorry,” he sobs, “won’t do it again, ‘kaashi, ‘kaashi please, ‘m sorry.”

 **rule 2:** no toys without supervision. you’re dating a manga editor and a professional athlete, not only are they busy often but, you make it an unfortunate habit of not saying anything when you feel neglected. this is where the trouble starts. you always end up sitting on the bed, the black box in your lap chewing on your lip as you consider how much time you have to get yourself off before one of them gets home. if it’s kou, then maybe you can guilt trip him into forgiving you but, if it’s akaashi? punishment involves denial.

you’re not allowed anywhere near their cock for the next seven days. they’ll play with you as they like though; keiji runs long fingers through your folds, teases at your hole absentmindedly, stuffs you with his favorite dildo, and watches your cunt flutter around the glass while koutaro fucks him on your shared bed; koutaro lets you watch as he fucks his fist in the shower, slaps your hand away when you reflexively reach out to help him, sucks on your nipples and litters your pretty skin with his marks but, ultimately leave you unfulfilled. on day eight you’re fucked senseless, made love to slowly, eaten out, doted on, whispered to, worshipped. their way of reminding you what they can do toys cannot.

 **rule 3:** no lying. situations like these were when the real monster came out. an akaashi who took his glasses off before getting to the bedroom was a dangerous one. it was a stupid little lie, supposedly a prank that you and kou had dreamed up but, it had stressed akaashi out and now? now you were going to be punished.

“on your knees,” his voice is deceptively calm, like the lull in the seas before a tsunami, the silence of birds in the trees before a storm. “take me out, suck me off until I say to stop.”

koutaro scrambles to undo the waist of akaashi’s slacks and drag his dick free of it’s confines, he’s soft and koutaro instinctively leans in to run his tongue along it. it twitches, and koutaro hums.

“i don’t want to hear those; don’t hum, don’t moan,” akaashi sighs, “just, shut the fuck up, and suck my dick.”

you gulp where you’re kneeling next to kou, you can see the way he swallows around the head of akaashi’s cock and your pussy weeps a little at how badly he’s going to punish you. he’s moved your antics to the living area, so your knees are probably going to bruise from the rug under them but, you stay silent because you’ve not been addressed; you listen, to the wet sounds of koutaro choking on the pretty head of keiji’s dick.

you glance up to find glacial eyes trained on you. his lips are parted, and you can see that he’s breathing heavily.

“are you going to let him do all the work?” he asks. “get over here.” he shoves koutaro’s head off and motions for you to get closer. “you can both do it.”

kou watches from the other side of akaashi’s cock as you lick a long strip up the shaft and suckle the head into your mouth, he leans in and joins in, bringing one hand up to cup akaashi’s balls, as he sucks at the base and shaft. you pull back as one to run your tongues along the bottom. they rub against the heated flesh and each other, and akaashi moans at the sight.

“fuck,” he groans. “the only thing you’re good at-” kou gives a particularly hard suck at the base at the same time you dip lower to take one of his balls into your mouth and he whines, “-shit, being my little cock suckers, it’s the only thing.”

your lips and mouth are stained with akaashi’s pre-cum so are koutaro’s. by the time akaashi cums along both your tongues where they’re sticking out next to each other, koutaro’s cock is leaking everywhere and your cunt is soaked.

kou turns to you, tongue coated in cum and grabs you by the back of your head and shoves it against yours. your mind hazes, thoughts going cloudy; only akaashi’s cum mixed with kou’s saliva as it swishes around your mouth mixing with yours.

you moan as his tongue swirls around yours, the actions forces you to swallow the concoction and you’re just about to climb into him, when you’re separated by a harsh tug on your hair. your neck protests at the rough handling, your scalp burns but, the pain goes straight to your throbbing clit.

“always so selfish,” akaashi hisses. his cock twitches against his stomach when you let out twin sobs. “you’re not getting anything tonight.” he points out. “don’t do shit to make me angrier, who said you could use my cum like that?”

when no answer comes, he lets go of your hair with a shove. “get me the silicone dildo in the safe koutaro. the one with the vibrating head, and the lube,” he says, and you lock eyes with kou for a second. kou opens his mouth to tell akaashi that doesn’t sound like a punishment, and you slap a palm over his mouth.

“he’ll do it,” you say, “he’ll get it.”

akaashi laughs. “yes, he will.”

you’re concerned about the way akaashi’s smug smile grows wider when koutaro returns with it.

“i’ll be using it on myself,” he smiles. “you’ll sit over there and watch,” he motions to the other side of the room the matching armchairs stare back. “if I can’t make myself cum,” he tuts, “well, i have a few friends who’re willing to help.”

koutaro chokes, and you sink to your ass on the floor with a whimper, “’kaash-”

“sit, and watch,” he says, the hard edge to his voice has you both scrambling to the other side of the room. “if i don’t come, i’ll call osamu,” he chuckles, and koutaro glares at him from across the room, “him and suna would take care of me,” he sighs.

“we’re so-”

“i know, and after this you’ll think really hard about what you do and say without me,” he snarls the words and goosebumps erupt across your chest. “lying to me? what did you call it? a prank?” his laugh is hollow. “it’s almost like, my rules mean nothing to you.”

he’s stripped fully, and settled onto his knees on the couch, face down into the cushions.

“let’s hope i can make myself cum,” he groans as one of his fingers disappears into his ass. “otherwise…” he doesn’t have to say anything. both you and kou know he’d do it, this isn’t akaashi that they can argue with, this is the tryant.


	8. Performance- (Sakusa x Iwaizumi x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW I USUALLY PUT THE AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END BUT LISTEN THIS SHIT MADE ME FUCKING SCREAMMMM I CANNOT BELIEVE I AM POSTING THIS. DON’T READ THIS I SWEAR TO UEVEBRPINFPAIBR AHHHHHHHHHHHHH. bye i love you.
> 
> same sentiments apply.

sakusa finds you on your knees in the last shower stall, all the way at the end of the private showers. he’s disgusted. you’ve been stripped bare, a cloth- one he recognizes as his own- is stuffed into your mouth and muffles your sobs effectively. sakusa wonders briefly what the fuck is wrong with hajime. sure, they’d made a mistake but, this kind of punishment was a stretch. when did he even get the time to drag you in here? was it after the first set? why didn’t sakusa noticed that you’d left your seat?

it doesn’t actually matter now because, hajime has left instructions. five orgasms for you and two for sakusa, at least that’s what you inform him. he doesn’t want to know what happens if they don’t meet these requirements, so he nods his understanding and steps into the stall to close the glass door. sakusa watches you shift around to move your legs, so you were sitting on your ass and then he watches them fall open. sakusa scowls openly when he assesses that hajime has also left him presents.

you’re plugged up. both holes sport plugs, none of them are sakusa’s and the scowl deepens when you shift around and cum leaks out around the one in your pussy. does hajime really expect him to fuck you while you’re like this? you were filthy, sakusa didn’t even know how long you’d been like this. there’s the clearing of a throat outside and sakusa feels the hair on his arms and back raise. the devil himself.

“you have fifteen minutes before the rest of the team comes in here,” hajime says. “unless you want them to hear you two fucking, in which case, I have no objections.” sakusa doesn’t think about his actions after that, it was best he didn’t. he turns the shower on to drown out most sounds and drags you to your feet.

you cum the first time, against his fingers. he doesn’t remove the plugs just rubs gentle circles into your clit, whispers how badly he needs you to cum until you do, and the force dislodges the plug in your pussy and sakusa grimaces at the sight of cum running down your inner thighs. he turns you around, so your back is pressed against his damp chest. grinds into your ass and when you plead, beg: “please, please, fuck me, I’m a good girl, I’m a go-” he wraps long arms around you, to keep you upright as he fucks into you.

sakusa likes to tell himself that he’s disgusted by the way hajime’s cum acts as lube for him but, he’s not. some sick part of him loves it. loves that hajime has filled you up with his cum with sakusa in mind. an, I love you of sorts, using their pretty baby as the messenger. 

sakusa gets you to orgasm number two before the first voices filter into the room. you’re on your knees again, his cock deep in your throat, too busy chasing his orgasm to even notice that hajime has joined you.

hajime thinks this is the worst form of punishment he’s ever dished out. yet, not an ounce of guilt lives in him. he watches with rapt attention as sakusa throws his head back and cums with a shout that hajime knows the others have heard.

“eh?” he hears atsumu first. “ye hear that shouyo-kun?” hajime frowns when hinata says he doesn’t. sakusa comes down from his high and hajime is impressed with how quickly his face can switch from pleasured to disgusted.

you turn to hajime too and hajime melts a little at the spit coated state of your lips, chin and neck, pretty, he thinks. he notes the plug in your ass is till intact and narrows his eyes at sakusa. “so, you want them to hear?”

sakusa doesn’t respond, elects to pretend that hajime isn’t there at all as he pulls you up to your feet once more. he turns you around and bends you toward hajime roughly. hajime catches you of course and kisses you gently while sakusa pulls the plug out of your ass. he chuckles against your lips when he hears the tch he’d come to love escape sakusa.

“you played so well bokuto-san!” shouyo’s overzealous voice comes closer and hajime watches in amusement as sakusa tenses. “your spikes were all blam! and wham!”

hajime kisses you again to muffle his laughter. you moan loudly when the plug slips free with a squelch and both men freeze because everyone outside goes quiet. hajime and sakusa lock eyes and sakusa gulps.

“eh? omi-kun?” atsumu calls out.

“ignore him,” hajime mouths at sakusa and sakusa listens, he grabs your waist to anchor himself as the head of his cock disappears into your ass.

“kiyoomi!” you wail and hajime’s palms twitch with the need to cover your mouth, but something about the way sakusa’s grip tightens on your waist as footsteps pad closer forces him to stay still. hajime swallows the wave of arousal that threatens to drown him when he realizes sakusa might…like this. like being caught or even seen.

“omi…omi-san has someone with him,” hinata tries to whisper and hajime grins when there’s a collective gasp. sakusa’s pace speeds up and hajime’s dick throbs. he rearranges you so that your hands press against the glass of the door behind him and the gasp repeats itself. hajime moves around to stand next to sakusa. he drags a palm down your spine, circles a finger around your puckered hole where it’s stretched to accommodate his girth.

kiyoomi’s hips stutter and you yelp stumbling further into the door until the side of your face is pressed into the glass. you’re too overstimulated to care about the fact that you’ve just exposed yourself to everyone outside.

“please get back to what you’re doing,” ushijima’s voice sounds shaky, even hajime can hear it but, he doesn’t care. his eyes are glued to the way sakusa’s cock is disappearing into you, displacing the cum he’d left there earlier.

“you like this?” hajime asks. he turns to stare into hooded eyes. he runs one rough palm up sakusa’s chest, taking his time to tweak at his nipples. saksua can’t stop the moan that escapes him and hajime chuckles when no sound comes from outside. he reaches his free hand back to your head and lifts you off the glass only to press you forward again. this time your entire chest is pressed against it, nipples dragging against the surface with every one of sakusa’s thrusts.

“please, please, please,” you’re babbling hajime hadn’t even realized before. “please, please, wanna cum ‘yoomi, haji wanna cum.” hajime wraps a hand around your body and with a gentle flick of his fingers against your clit you’re unravelling. you let out a scream into the bathroom and it’s accompanied by sakusa’s breathless panting of your name as he cums too. hajime holds you up with an arm, pulling you away from the glass door so that he can slide it open.

sakusa’s eyes are closed as he empties into your ass so, he can’t see the faces of his slack jawed teammates or hajime’s satisfied grin.

“omi-kun,” atsumu whispers. “yer so pretty when you cum.”

hajime hums his agreement and slides the door shut when sakusa’s eyes finally reopen. you’re limp in their arms and hajime watches sakusa come to terms with what just happened as he cleans you up. ushijima manages to herd everyone away from your stall but, not before muttering something about inappropriate things at the three of you.

“you liked it,” hajime says, matter-of-factly. “you really liked it.”

“I think he did,” you agree, as hajime massages sakusa’s shampoo into your hair.

sakusa goes to glare at him but, the sight of hajime under the spray of the water dries his mouth.

“we can finish this when we get home,” hajime continues and sakusa’s mouth opens to object, and only when hajime smacks you on the ass when you giggle at his reaction, does he realize he’s been baited.

“yes,” he acquiesces. “I did.”


	9. Greed- (Kageyama x Oikawa x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FORGOT WHAT DAY I WAS SUPPOSED TO POST. I'm sorry <3

kageyama is smiling softly down at you, cooing about how much of a good girl you’re being. he’s shirtless leaning down over oikawa whose face is shoved into your drooling cunt. kageyama’s hand is on the back of his head as he shoves oikawa’s face harder into you.

the sounds of tooru slurping enthusiastically at your slit are lewd, and wet and kageyama isn’t even looking at where you’re sure tooru can barely breathe between your legs. he’s focused on sucking on the wet muscle of your tongue, coaxing sexy little mewls from you. tooru starts to choke and trash and kageyama squeezes the back of his head in warning.

you didn’t mean to make kageyama angry but you weren’t complaining. he’d came home and found you sprawled out across the bed with tooru lapping lazily at you and it had set him off for some reason. he’d grabbed tooru roughly by the hair and pulled him away. by the satisfied glint in tooru’s eyes you’d assumed this was his plan all along.

kageyama had handcuffed tooru’s hands behind his back, forced him to his knees and proceeded to shove his face into your cunt.

“eat,” he’d instructed. “you want to be greedy right?”

tooru had whined. “you’ll stop when I say you can.” kageyama had turned midnight eyes on you then, where you were panting at tooru’s ministrations, barely able to keep your eyes opened and sighed about how sorry he was that tooru was such a greedy piece of shit.

“he’s such a needy little whore,” kageyama sighs out against your lips when he bends to kiss you. “always misbehaving, didn’t even ask if he could touch you.” tooru keener against you and kageyama jerked his head back to growl down at him. “your mouth should be too busy for you to make those sounds.” he’d slammed his head back into your cunt and you’d glanced down to watch tooru’s eyes roll back as he began to eat you out with renewed vigor.

“ ‘m sorry,” he’d cooed after you came for the fourth time. he’d pulled tooru away by the grip on his hair and you’d caught a glipse of a disheveled, almost purple in the face tooru as he sucked air into his lungs greedily. “one more time for me,” kageyama kissed into your neck. “just want to make sure tooru’s all filled up.”

one had turned into two and two into four until you’d blacked out against tooru’s tongue. face streaked with tears and unable to make a sound. you don’t know what happens afterward but, you hoped kageyama helped fill greedy tooru up.


	10. No Hands- (Sugawara x Oikawa x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here have two in one day <3

they preferred you like this. hands secured behind your back by a pretty, pastel pink rope, tied into knots that wrapped around your breasts and stomach and thighs. it restricted your movements, left you at their mercy. on days like these, when they preferred you with no hands you were nothing but their beautiful, little sex toy. you didn’t exist to them as a person. you were a hole; or three.

oikawa especially loved being in control. loved standing behind you, hands wrapped in your, guiding your head as you sucked on koushi’s cock. they’d kiss above you, wet and sloppy and loud enough to make you whine around koushi and oikawa would pull away to tighten his grip and hold you steady as he urged suga to, “fuck her face baby.” 

of course, a breathless suga obliges. not even looking at you as he speeds up his thrusts. there’s spit running down your chin and pooling on the top of the rope tied around the top of your breasts but you’re too preoccupied to feel it. your eyes are squeezed shut until you hear suga gasp and look up in time to watch oikawa wrap his hands around suga’s throat and squeeze.

“hurry up and cum already,” he growls and suga cums immediately, it catches you by surprise and you gag as he fills your mouth. suga pulls back and admires how some of his come has escaped onto your neck and chin. leans down to kiss you and rearranges you to kneel in between oikawa’s legs. he’s moved to sit on the edge of the bed, one hand stroking his cock and saliva pools on your tongue at the thought of another pretty dick in your mouth.

he chuckles at your dazed eyes and swollen lips. the ropes stretch across your skin and oikawa groans when suga tugs gently on the ones around your wrist and it pushes your tits forward. he reaches down to grab one roughly before he guides the leaking head of his dick to your lips. he smears the precum along them and across your cheeks, and when your tongue hangs out of your mouth for better access he slaps the surface with it.

“you look so good,” suga coos from above you. it’s his turn to guide your head as oikawa’s cock disappears into your mouth. your eyes roll before he even reaches the back of your throat. he’s hot and heavy and the vein on the underside drags across your tongue.

you shift to create some friction between your neglected clit and the knot pressed there. suga begins to bob your head; slowly at first until oikawa grunts his approval and then he’s speeding up until the squelching of oikawa’s cock as it pistons in and out of your mouth mingles with their harsh breathing. oikawa is braced on his hands, head thrown back as you suck enthusiastically. he’s moaning both your names and you can feel that the rope between your legs is soaked. your pussy drooling a ridiculous amount onto the material.

when oikawa is about to cum suga pulls you off him, keeps your head in place with one hand and wraps his other around oikawa’s shaft and strokes until white ropes of cum splatter across your face. some land on your face; your lids, and nose and cheeks and even in your hair but, the rest falls against your tongue that’s stretched out for them.

when they recover suga gets a cloth to wipe your face and then they both turn to you, eyes lidded and hazy where you’re still on your knees wrapped in knots like a sinful little present and suga smirks down at you, “it’s your turn.”

oikawa hums in agreement, “you were so good for us, time for a reward.”

all you can do is swallow around the rawness of your throat because their idea of a reward could last the entire night.


	11. Morning Glory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my favorites.

oikawa tooru is beautiful in the morning light. on the rare occasions that he’s not up before the golden rays of the sun, hajime likes to coax you into consciousness so you can stare together. the light filters in through the sheer curtains and wraps warm, bright rays around his chiseled jaw, tousled, brown hair, and slender, sakura coloured lips. tooru’s skin glows, and you have to thank the powers that be for allowing you the opportunity to see him like this.

on this particular morning, he’s shirtless, laying on his back, one arm outstretched so that his fingers are tangled with hajime’s. the lightly, tanned skin of his abdomen and chest reflect his time spent in the scalding Argentine sun, in fact, most of his body had been kissed golden by the sun in South America. it was something to drool over, the way the rays of gleaming sky, seemed to bounce off his skin and cast him in an ethereal light.

the thing about staring at the beautiful man so early in the morning is that, not only did it result in hajime fucking you before breakfast, but it usually ended with you bent over tooru’s sleeping waist, his cock buried in your throat. this morning is no different.

it’s slow and sensual, the way hajime is fucking you, not hard enough to make sucking tooru’s dick difficult but enough to have you mewling around it. tooru’s fingers are still laced with hajime’s, where they’re braced at your hips, he’s sighing and grunting in his sleep and you know it’s only a matter of time before he’s pulled into the world of the conscious with you.

everything is slow on mornings like these, from the way you’re lapping at the pretty, weeping head of tooru’s cock, to the way your orgasm builds, like an oncoming wave.

“you’re so beautiful,” hajime groans into your ear. “god, i’m so fucking lucky.”

tooru crawls into consciousness right as hajime’s hand slips down your stomach and rubs gentle, encouraging circles into your clit. you cum, and your responding moan reverberates through his cock and he cums. the muscles of his stomach cave in and he wakes with a satisfied groan as he spurts into your mouth, his earthy taste settles against your taste buds and you swallow instinctively.

hajime cums soon after, bending forward to brace his free arm on tooru’s thigh as his thrusts grow sloppy. tooru squeezes the hand still in his, “cum for us iwa-chan,” he coos. he does, empties inside of you.

hajime pulls out and you crawl further up the bed to kiss tooru. it’s a lazy, pressing of your warm mouths, a good morning, a thank you, an, I love you. hajime joins you after he’s collected a warm rag and cleaned you up.

tooru curls up on your left and hajime on your right. “i love mornings like these,” he sighs and joins you when you giggle against his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Xoxo,  
> Aisy <3


End file.
